When Rose Petals fall
by Vampire-chick-7
Summary: When Avril starts a new life at cross academy, things are not what they seem. Her family was killed, but by who or by what. She is a very depressed girl, with nothing to live on, but when she stops to think, what is she? SORRY! Ch 8 Fixed!
1. New

**Hi everyone, Sorry I haven't been on lately, this is a new fan fic for Vampire Knight!!**

I walked onto the Cross Academy grounds, staring at the big buildings.

"Tine for my new life, no more parents, no family, just me, and fear." I said to my self as I walked to the chairman's office.

As I walked in I was greeted happily from the Chairman.

"Hi" I said softly as he pulled out my information for classes and my room.

He was explaining some stuff to me when a short brown haired girl walked in.

"Yuuki!!" The chairman said, "This is our new student Avril, she came from America, she learned Japanese at an early age, only because of her family's terrible death, she told me she woke up at age 5, no memory, only knows she was alive a lot longer then the age she was." He explained to her as I hid my short dirty blonde hair in my eyes.

"Ohh…" she said as she acted like she remembered something, "Want me to show you around a little bit?"

"Umm…. Ok" I said weakly.

As she pointed to places as we walked, I was barley listening, I was trying to remember who killed my family.

I remember it was a tall, fierce looking figure, with… long black hair, red burning eyes, I remembered the way she looked when she saw me.

She killed everyone on my foster family, and when she found me she … looked scared, she ran away, she was scared of… me?

"Avril!!!!" Yuuki yelled, "Are you ok?"

"Just fine" I said with doubt in my voice.

"Ok, and that is the end of our tour, I'd like to make it longer, but it's time for duty." She said with happiness.

"If you'd like you can come with." She said while turning, "Ok." I said while starting to follow.

I sat on the bench as Yuuki held back the people, I offered to help, but she said it was all right.

As the huge doors opened, everyone went silent.

I saw many teens come out wearing white suits, everyone cheered as a hotshot (Audio of course) waved and yelled hi to everyone, what a lame-o.

As they passed me a tall brown haired one (Kaname) glanced at me for a moment.

"Avril!" Yuuki yelled, as I walked over, "I forgot to introduce you to Zero, Avril this is Zero, Zero this is Avril."

"Hi" I weakly said out while looking at him, he had white grayish hair and a mad depressed look on his face.

"Hi" He snorted out while walking away, "Oh, Don't mind him." Yuuki said, "He's always like that.

"Umm… Ok" I mumbled out.

I walked to my room; I didn't share it with anyone, because there was an odd number of students.

I put on some pajamas, and sat at the window ledge.

As I thought about the way the person who killed my family looked at me, I whispered, "Who am I, What am I, Am I even… human, why do I have no memory?"

Then I began to cry, finally I fell asleep.

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was short!!!**


	2. Vampires?

**Here's chapter 2!!!!!!! **

I awoke to the sound of talking; I looked out my window to see a group of white suit students walking to the huge doors.

As they walked in, they hollered with laughter.

I looked at the clock 4:30 am, I probably should of fallen asleep, but instead I got ready to school.

By the time I was done it was 5 am, I read for an hour, then listened to my itouch.

I grabbed my backpack, and left for class at 7:50 am, because class starts at 8 am.

When I was walking to class I saw Yuuki.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, "Hi." I said quickly and quietly.

"Umm… Yuuki?"

"Ya?" She said while she looked up.

"Why do students go to class at night, because around 4 am I saw students returning from class." I asked weakly.

"Why were you outside at 4 am?" she curiously asked.

"I wasn't, I heard talking and peered out my window."

"Oh…" she said, "Well a those are the night class students."

"Ok" I said even though that didn't answer my question.

Zero bumped into me while walking to class, he looked at me then walked away while snorting.

"Is he… uh ok?" I asked Yuuki.

"Yeah" she said sadly, "Well lets get to class." She happily said.

During class I started to picture the person who attacked my family's face, long black hair, red eyes, and… fangs, she was a… va- vampire.

The school bell rang, ending my thought short, I sighed.

I was sitting on the bench when Yuuki came strolling by, "Avril?" she said.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Are you ok, in class today you seemed very distant." She asked

"Ya, I'll be fine." I weakly said.

As Yuuki's duty started, I sat on the bench.

The doors opened, and they came prancing out.

I looked at a girl in a white suit who smiled, I looked at her teeth and saw fangs.

I tried to look normal, but clearly the fear on my face stood out to Yuuki, she followed where I was looking and saw that I saw fangs, she started talking to me but I ran to my room.

As I ran away I heard the brown haired guy in the suit (Kaname) say, "We have a problem" very solemnly.

**I hope you all enjoyed!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Zero, your a vampire?

**This is the next chapter!!!!!**

"What do you mean?" Yuuki's voice came quick and sounded urgent.

"She knows that the night class is vampires, that's what I mean." Kaname's voice was still very solemn.

Kaname that night told Yuuki and Zero to take the night off of duty.

I ran into my room, shut and locked the door, closed my blinds on my window, sat at the window ledge and started to cry.

I stared at the phone, what was that about a vampire hunter?

I dialed the number of a vampire hunter and got as much information on vampires as possible, they tried to get me to believe vampires are evil, but I'm not buying it I know that al least some are good.

I walked to Zero's dorm room and knocked, he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

"Are you a vampire also?" The words came out slowly, but he took it as if I just cut out his heart.

He tried hard to get his expression back and said, "There is no such thing."

She pulled up her sleeve, with bite marks that were a scar from when her family died, " If there was no such thing as vampires my foster family would be alive, I would have no bite mark scars on me!!!!" I said bringing tears to my eyes.

"I know that the night class is vampires," I said calming down, "I have nothing against them, I just want to know, and if you don't tell me what I want to hear it won't matter, it's just…" I finished with tears reappearing to my eyes.

"Yes, I am one, but you can't tell anyone." He said harshly.

I was wiping away my tears when I said, "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Then I walked back to my dorm room.

I heard a loud scream and looked out the window, I saw a vampire attached to Yuuki's neck, I found myself running out there, but no plan.

When I ran to Yuuki I said, "Get off Yuuki's neck!!!!"

I turned to see Kaname running out here.

"Avril run away!!!" Yuuki yelled with fright.

"She's right girl." The vampire said turning to me dropping Yuuki, "You should of ran but now your mine."

He stopped for a moment as he looked at Kaname, "Your powers are useless, I have a spell on me, and so you can't kill me."

He jumped at me and as he bite his teeth into my flesh, a… memory it seems, appeared in my mind, blood, death, corpses, at my feet, when I looked up to a woman, she was…, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, as I hit him off of me, and kicked his head right off!!!

I saw the head roll blood every where, it reminded me of the memory I just saw.

Kaname and Yuuki gasped in surprised, as tears began to roll off my face, "Avril…" Yuuki started to say, but I cut her short by running to my dorm, I slammed the dor and sat on my bed crying, not because of what just happened, but that I was confused.

As I woke up sunshine in my face, I remembered it was a Saturday, no school, just hanging out in our dorms, or walking around the campus, we're not aloud to leave the gates here.

I got dressed and while I was lacing up my chuck taylors I heard a knock at the door.

When I opened it I saw Kaname standing there, "Hi…" I said with question in my voice.

"The chairman… and I would like to talk to you, he said while turning, making a gesture that he wanted me to follow.

As I walked into the Chairman's office tear emerged in my eyes.

"Your not in trouble" the chairman said, "Just… how did you kick off his head?" he wondered.

"I really don't know, it seemed I got a… a… memory from my forgotten past that angered me and made me sad, and I kicked right off without warning.

Kaname started talking, "Why did you come out, didn't you see it was a vampire?" he asked with question.

"Yes, I did, but vampires… don't scare me, just like you, Zero, and everyone in the night class." I said.

"You… know about the night class and Zero?" the chairman asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do" I said harmlessly.

"What was this memory you saw?" Kaname asked.

"Huh?" I said

"You said something about a memory." He replied.

"Oh… 'Blood, death, corpses, when my younger self looked up, I saw a woman, and she was my' and that's when it ended." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ok," the chairman said, "Dismissed."

I walked back to my dorm, more depressed then ever.

**I hoped you all enjoyed, WARNING: I am starting to get writers block, so it might be a little while tell the next chapter. XD DX XD =) =( =} ={ =] =[**


	4. the first vampire ever

**Sorry, it's been busy at school now that tomorrow (may 27th tomorrow) is the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Please enjoy.**

As I walked out the door, my sleeve got stuck in the door way and ripped.

The chairman gasped, as Kaname's face was still solemn.

Where my sleeve ripped clearly exposed my bite mark.

"Where or who did you get that from?" Kaname said calmly.

"It was from the vampire who killed my family, the bite the vampire left scarred, and don't worry it was no pure blood who did this." I said, as I pulled out my sleeve and walked back to my room.

" Chairman" Kaname said softly trying to get me to not hear it as I left but did, "Pull up everything you know about the first vampire.

First vampire:

NAME: Charlotte Star

AGE OF BIRTH: may 12th, 1209 AD

AGE OF DEATH" January 3rd, 1903 AD

Was human. Found an odd colored liquid in a cave, drank it, and became came a pure blood. Gave husband some and he also became a pureblood. Soon after Charlotte Star, learned how to make humans pure bloods. She went on a rampage and made hundreds, even thousands of humans, pureblood vampires. While doing so had a baby with her husband, and named her Avril Star. After being a vampire for 770 years, she was killed, for being on an aggressive rampage. Before dying she had a witch put a curse on her pureblood baby, that as a vampire, she will never age, only as human, or human then vampire again. The 5 year old daughter was held by the vampire society, until they made her human. She was soon adopted. Nobody knows where she is now.

"Chairman" Kaname said, " What is Avril's last name."

"You don't think…" the chairman trailed off.

"What is the last name." Kaname said more stern.

"The foster family kept her first name when adopted, but changed the last, so I am not sure." The chairman said with no emotion.

"Fine." Kaname said while walking out.

When I got in I shut the door, I heard Kaname say something about 'pull up everythi-' but then was to far to hear.

I changed my shirt, because the other one was ripped, grabbed a book, and went out side.

Nobody was outside yet, because they all sleep in tell 12 pm, right now it was 6 am.

When I got outside and sat on the bench, I felt like I was being watched, so I grabbed a rock, and threw it in the tree above.

I heard and owe followed by a thud of a person hitting the ground.

I looked at the blonde haired boy, and said sternly, "Who are you, and why are you spying on me?"

The blonde boy looked down on the ground while rubbing his head and said, "Audio, and I was told by the pureblood of the night class."

"Why would Kaname want you spying on me?" I said quick and sharp.

"How do you know Kaname is a pureblood?" He asked still hurt by the fall.

"Because, I wouldn't of had a talk about the vampire who broke in I killed, with the chairman, and just another vampire." I said still annoyed.

"Oh… Ok" he said, and jumped to his feet.

He quickly scampered away as I read my book.

**thanks for reading! r&r**


	5. In my head

**SORRY! it's been awhile! I forgot my password, and couldn't upload! I finally remembered it today, so I signed on!**

I was brushing my hair after another long day, then went in my bed and went to sleep.

"_Honey look, our first daughter"_

"_Yeah, she's so cute."_

"_Let's name her… Avril, Avril Star."_

I looked up to see a vampire couple, the woman had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes…

I woke up from the dream, the woman, looked like me; she was also the woman I saw in the memory of dead corpses.

Was the daughter… me?

It was morning, so I got dressed, put on my shoes and marched straight to the chairmans office for answers.

Before I could knock on the door, I thought to my self, "They'll just think I'm crazy.", So I went back to my dorm.

When I walked outside, I saw a horse running freely, I swiftly jumped on it's back and pulled it to a stop.

I jumped off of it and led it to the stables, and to my surprise, I saw Zero sleeping on a mound of hay.

I put the horse in the empty stable that was clearly hers, and as I closed the gate Zero woke up.

"What are you doing here?" He said quickly.

"I was outside when I saw a horse got lose, got it and brought it back here. "I said sadly.

"Are you ok?" he asked with question full in his voice, because I guess I've never sounded so depressed before.

"I'm fine" I said slowly and sadly.

"Your not acting like it" he said.

"Even if I wasn't, why would you care." I said very weakly, and walked away.

Later that day I was reading outside.

Once again I got that corpse vision, but I saw more of it.

In the field of bloody corpses, the lady bent over to me and told my younger self, that she loved me as she turned into dust and fade away.

"What are all these visions about?" I started to think myself.

"I'm starting to get really restless in this campus." I thought to myself.

All of a sudden I saw a man jump over the gate, with red burning eyes.

**SORRY AGAIN! I left with a cliff hanger (AREN"T I MEAN LIKE THAT!)! R&R**


	6. Avril Star?

I saw the red-eyed vampire sniff the air and whisper, "It can't be…"

He followed the scent and looked right at me, "But it is." He growled through his teeth as he lunged at me.

All the ruckus made Yuki, Zero, Chairman, and Kaname came out.

I dodged the lunge.

"Avril Star, it's been a while hasn't it." He evilly smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about, my last name isn't even Star!" I yelled with anger.

He finally pinned me down, as I struggled to get out he said, "But you do…" Followed by him biting my neck.

I quickly pushed him off, hit him to the ground, and had my foot on his neck.

"Ha!" He said loudly, "I forgot you are now just a pathetic, little human."

Then I pushed down my foot and broke his neck, which killed him.

I was breathing heavily while covering my neck to try to help cover the smell of blood, but it didn't work.

I saw Zero struggling to not attack, by now it was nighttime, and all students in the daytime were asleep.

"Yuki," the chairman started to say, "show Avril to the infirmary, and please clean her cut."

"Ok" Yuki said weakly.

I followed Yuki to the infirmary, but then she asked, "Avril, how did you do that?"

I answered in a weak attempt, "I don't know…"

As Yuki helped me clean my bite mark, Kaname came in and asked Yuki to go back to the dorm.

As He finished bandaging it up he asked me, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I said, "Wasn't the first time I've been bit."

"Yeah… I know." Kaname said solemnly.

That night as I put on my pajama's, I remembered we had homework, so I quickly did it, and after that went to my bed.

I Laid awake for hours before I fell asleep.

The week went by slowly, but now it was a Saturday.

After I got dressed I heard a knock on the door, it was Yuki, she told that the chairman wanted to talk to me.

As She led me into the room, she shut the door and walked away, quietly skipping.

"Avril," he began to say, "As you know next week is the dance."

"Ya, I know." I said in a quiet voice.

"And on your profile, it says you use to perform songs at your school to raise money, sometimes even wrote your own." He said.

"Where are you going with this…" I said worried.

"I want you to be the music at the dance." He said happily.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"If I said no," he said, "You wouldn't do it so… yes, you have to.

"Fine." I pouted as I walked out.

**I Hope you all enjoyed! I'll write more soon.**


	7. Dance

By the way, I going to do some Point of Views in this chapter, and maybe in future chapters too, Enjoy!

It was the night of the dance.

I put on my long black dress with ruffles on the bottom, put on my gray converse, and brushed out my hair.

The perfects, and music, had to got to the dance 15 minutes early.

As I walked to the dance, I realized it was the second dance this year.

As I walked in I saw Yuki just got here.

"Avril, will you go test the mic?" The chairman said.

"Sure." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

When I got up to the mic, I knew he expected me to sing something, so instead, I said, "Testing, one, two, three, testing."

I got off stage and sat down again.

'Avril," Chairman said, "it is now time to test a song.

I stood up there, as he put on the music, I began to sing, and both Yuki and the chairman, stared up in amazement.

As I was in the middle of my song Zero walked in late as usual, and looked up surprised to see me singing, but he was also amazed.

When I finished the song, I got off stage and sat down, I really hate being on stage.

The dance finally started.

As the students were filling in through the doors, both day and night class, I was told to go on stage to start singing.

As I started singing, everybody stared up in amazement.

I couldn't wait to get this night over with.

Zero's Point of View

I silently pouted, " Why do perfects even have to go to these things."

I looked up to see Avril singing, and thought how pretty she was and smiled, but I quickly shook it out of me.

"What am I thinking." I thought to myself, but I couldn't help but look up at her while smiling.

**Avril's Point of View.**

As I was singing my last song, I was looking at the crowd, and saw Zero looking at me, while smiling!

I finished my last song, thanked everybody, and got off stage.

The chairman, announced, the dance was over, everybody sighed, and we all went back to our dorms.


	8. Talk about visions

The next night, I was told to go to the chairman's office.

When I came in I sat down.

Kaname was also there.

"Avril…" Kaname began to say, "Have you seen anymore visions lately other then that one?" he asked.

"I've actually have seen more to-" I began to say but was cut of when someone walked through the door.

"Chairman, can I have some- " I recognized Zero's voice began to say but stopped when he saw Kaname in there with the chairman.

"Zero!" Chairman said, "What do you need."

"I need some more blood tablets." He said annoyed having to say it in front of us.

When he walked over to get the package from the chairman, he noticed me in the room to.

Shocked, he grabbed the package and left..

"What were you saying about the memory Avril?" Kaname said as Zero walked out the door.

**Zero's POV**

"What was Avril doing in there with them?

What was Kaname talking about a 'memory'.

I talk to Avril later and find out." I said to myself in my thoughts.

Avril's POV

"The vision was still a field of blood and corpses, but it continued, the woman that looked like me, bent over to my younger self, and said, "I love you." And turned to dust and blow away." I said very distant.

"Is that all?" Kaname asked.

"Yes." I said still distant.

"OK, you may go," said the chairman.

"Thank-you I said and walked out the door.

As I left the building, to go to the sun dorms, Zero stopped me outside.

"What was that all about in the chairman's office, what was so important, that Kaname had to be there to." He asked me.

"It was about my memory, the vision I saw."

"So, it was about your past?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied, not looking at him.

"But, why did Kaname have to be there?" he ask again, his voice full of question.

"Because, the memory shows my mom, being a pureblood vampire." I said very, very weakly.

"But… your human." He said now concerned.

"I know, that's why there concerned." I said.

As, I started walking away I saw Zero's face in shock, which brought a tear to my eye, but I kept on walking back to my dorm.

As I turned out the light to go to sleep a tear welled up in my eye.

I sat up, and began to softly cry in my hands.

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed, and walked to the chairman's office.

"Avril," he said happily, "So good to see you, what do you need?"

'I need to go." I said in a stern voice.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Next week is spring break, and like every other time we have days off, and everybody goes and sees their family, I'm stuck in that dorm, can I please, leave for the week, I have enough money in my savings account." I pleaded on my knees.

"Fine." He muttered, not happy about it.

"Thank-you!" I yelled.

I went back to my dorm to start packing.

_**I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	9. On a trip to vampire

I packed a small backpack filled with clothes I'd need for the week.

I said goodbye to the chairman, Yuki, and Zero, and left the gates.

As I was walking I stumbled into the forest.

I saw an empty, abanded cabin, and walked inside.

I set up my pillow on the floor, and fell asleep.

I fell asleep around 2 am, after a long forest walk.

I woke up to find a beautiful lady stand before me.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't realize any body lived here."

"It's ok." She said in a sweet tone.

As I stood up she lunged at m, unprepared, she pinned me against a wall.

"Avril Star..." She hissed, "I know you destroyed my level d I sent after you."

"My last name isn't even Star." I screamed.

"Lair!" she yelled right after she shoved her fangs into my neck, she drank a little of my blood at a time."

I finally pushed her off of me.

"I'm a pure-blood, did you know that" she hissed.

"Err." I grunted in pain.

Blood was pouring out of me before I dropped to the floor.

My vision was going blurry.

I saw her look at me when the door opened, a woman with dirty blond hair and green eyes, like me, were standing there.

She was the woman from my vision!

She hit the pureblood's, which was attacking me, head right off!

She dragged the body near me, and pleaded me to drink the dead woman's blood to prevent me from becoming a level-e.

I did what she said, and after that blacked out.

I woke up, to see to be in the same cabin, my blood was everywhere, and I could smell it!

I looked in a mirror, to she the bite mark, where the pureblood bit me.

I looked at my mouth to see that I have fangs.

Who was that woman who saved me?

I took a shower, and put on my clean clothes, I looked at my watch to notice today was the last day of spring break; I must have been asleep for days!

When I was walking back, I came face to face with a level e, I quickly hit it, and drank all of its blood, I didn't want to kill a human for blood, so I killed a level e who would be killed any way.

I kept walking back to Cross Academy, being half way there.

_**Sorry about the story being all crazy! Please R&R **_


	10. Afraid

It was night, and I was standing right in front of the gates of the school.

I was afraid, what would happen if they would hate me now for being a level-d.

I finally walked into the gates.

Zero's POV

As I was patrolling, I sniffed a level-d.

"What is a level-d doing here." I thought.

I went to go find it, I had my bloody rose gun in my hand, with the safety lock off.

Avril's POV

As I was walking to the chairman's office, behind me I heard a gun being cocked.

I turned around to see Zero aiming a gun at me.

When he realized it was me he had shock and horror in his face, and then set the gun away.

"What happened!" He yelled at me.

"I got bit by a pureblood, I actually would of died if a strange lady, that looked like she could be my mom, didn't show up, then she killed the pureblood, pleaded me to drink the blood, so I wouldn't become a level-e, and now I'm here." I explained while looking away, I couldn't look at the horror in Zero's face.

Then I walked to the chairman's office.

When I walked in Kaname was already there.

Kaname looked at me and solemnly said, "Explain, now."

I weakly told the story, and the chairman gasped, but Kaname, just looked at me with no emotion.

When I was finishing it up Yuki walked in, and heard enough to realize I became a vampire.

The chairman told Yuki to go back to her dorm.

"How are you not hungry?" Kaname asked me.

"I am not hungry, because on the way back, a level-e attacked me, and I drank all of his blood." I explained, not looking at either of them.

The chairman, opened his desk, and pulled out a pack of blood tablets, and gave them to me.

After that I went back to my dorm, and sat there a wake, I was told, I was not aloud to go to class for a week, because I may be unstable.

I sat there staring at the wall, wondering, why I let this happen.

_**I Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R**_


	11. My MOM!

By now it was 1 am, on the second day I couldn't leave my dorm.

I was going crazy in the room, and I still had 5 more days left!

I looked up to hear a knock on the door, I opened it up to see Zero standing there.

"Hi?" I said with my voice full of question.

"The chairman decided to let you out of your dorm at night, but you have to stay with me." He said explaining.

"Ok." I said following him as he turned around.

When I got outside I smiled as the cool air went on my skin.

As he was patrolling, I had to follow him.

When I'd try talking to him, he'd end the conversation short, I wonder if he hates me now from becoming a vampire.

We were near the forest, when we heard a _Crunch._

We started following it.

When we got to were we heard it, the woman who saved me from dying on spring break was there.

"Hi…" I started to say," thank you for saving me." I decided to say.

"Why 'thank you'" Zero asked.

"She's the person, that stopped me from dying from the pure blood attack." I explained looking at the ground.

"Well," the woman started saying, "It's the least I can do… for my daughter." She finished saying with a huge smile.

Then all of a sudden she pinned me to a tree, and forced her blood upon me.

Zero jumped at her trying to get her off, but she just hit him away.

After she forced some of her blood on me she let go.

I fell to the ground in pain, yelling and screaming, why did it hurt so bad?

Then I blacked out.

Zero's POV

"Why did you do that?" I screamed.

"Because, me forcing on my blood, will change her into who she really is, a pure blood!" She said while chuckling.

I tripped the woman, which made her fall, and hit her head on a rock, which made her black out.

I picked Avril up, and carried her to the chair mans office.

Avril's POV

I could not open my eyes or speak, I could hear, but was trapped in a deep black out.

I felt burning up, before a blacked out so deeply, I couldn't even hear or notice my life within me.


	12. Pure bloods

I was able to hear again, I heard Zero and Chairman talking.

The n the chairman said, "I have to fill out paper work at my office, and Zero replied, "Ok, I'll stay with her."

About 15 minutes later, I shot up from the bed, bringing a shock to Zero's face.

"Are you ok?" he asked full of concern.

"Ya, I'm fine, I've actually have been able to hear for the last 15 minutes, but couldn't move or talk." I replied, and then pulled a weak smile.

"Oh, ok," He said, "Um... do you feel any different…" he now asked.

"Not much, why?" I asked confused.

"Well because, that lady, your mom I guess, said, you were at pain, because it brought you to who you really were, a pure-blood." He said lifelessly.

"WHAT!" I screamed shocked.

"Ya." Zero said very weakly.

"Sh- She was Ly- lying right?" I asked, scared

Before Zero had time to answer, Kaname walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked rudely.

"I heard what happened, and came to see if she was really a pure-blood, and by the way she looks, and smells, she is a pure-blood now." He said with no emotion.

"Wha- what?" I said, with tear streaming out of my eyes.

"Why are upset about this?" Kaname asked.

"Because, I'm a PURE-BLOOD!" I screamed at him still crying.

The Kaname silently left the room.

Zero tried calming me down, but nothing worked, then he suddenly gave me a hug, and tried to calm me down, but I was still upset.

Zero finally got me to calm down, so I thanked him.

I knock was at the door, so Zero got up to answer it.

The Chairman walked in and handed me a couple blood tablets, which I swallowed whole.

"Avril…" the Chairman started to say, "You have to go to the night class now."

"N- N- no, no ,NO!" I screamed at him.

"You have to, when you were a level d, you still had human blood in you, now that you are a pure blood, you have no human blood, so you have to go to the night class, you have no other choice, I was informed if you don't, the vampire council will have to take you away." The Chairman said very stern.

"Oh." Was all I could form out of my mouth.

"You will have the week end to pack, but after that, you are in the moon dorms." The Chairman said before leaving, this time he had Zero come with him.

I started to pack.


	13. Decisions, decistions

I started packing, but I still haven't made up my mind, should I go to the night class, or should I run away?

The question kept rolling in my mind over and over again.

As I sat on my bed, I didn't know what to do, I would of asked Zero about this, but I don't know how to react.

I did know that I wanted to stay in this school, but not in the night class, but if I ran away, where would I go?

As I was thinking I heard a knock, but not at the door on the window.

As I opened the window, my mom, stepped into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"I was just wondering why you were packing?" she asked with a kind tone.

"Because, I have to go to the night class now because of you turning me into a pure blood." I said still angry, "Or runaway, but that's more of a self-choice, less than an option." I told her.

"I say, runaway." She said happily.

"Why…" I asked.

"Because, I have missed you, and you could stay with me." She stated proudly.

"I still haven't made up my mind, but did you actually miss me? I asked.

"Ya, sure, of course, you are still my daughter, and I wish I didn't have to leave you that long ago." She finished with a warm smile.

"How did I end up so depressed, with a happy mom like that?" I thought in my head.

All of a sudden, the door opened, I saw it was Zero, and when he noticed my Mom, he pulled out his bloody rose gun.

"No Zero!" I yelled at him, "Don't, she's not causing any trouble, just talking to me." I told him while blocking my mom.

"Fine," he said putting away the gun, then angrily left.

"Mom, I probably will run away, it's just, after the years alone, I not ready to live with you, I will set off on my own." I told her.

"Ok," she said with such tenderness.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too sweetie." Then she jumped out the window, and silently ran off.

I knew tomorrow night would be the night I run away, on a Saturday night.

I looked around the room to see the blue walls, the cherry wood floor, my bed, and my bedside table, knowing, I'd miss this room, but either option I'd chose, would end to leaving the sun dorms.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep I wondered, where I'd live.

Thank-you for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please R&R 


	14. The runaway

Sorry! I know it's been a while, but I have been hanging out with my buds, because, they were going to camp for a while, also I have writers block! I got passed it though!

I woke up to see it only be 1 am, I decided to leave a day early.

I put the backpack over my back, and jumped out the windows.

By now it was winter, and the snow was gently touching the ground.

I ran, jumped out of the gates, and continued running, with my eyes tearing up, I was going to miss Zero, and everyone else here.

I ran and ran, and ran, not knowing where I was or where I am going.

I stopped when I entered the forest, I saw the snow covered trees, I started walking and stopped again realizing, that the cabin that I turned into a vampire was next to me.

I turned to look at it, and realized the pureblood that lived here, had… died.

I entered the cabin smelling my own blood everywhere; I put down my pack, and wet a rag in the bath room.

For hours I was scrubbing, to get rid of the smell of blood, when it was all gone, I made my pack a pillow, and fell asleep on the floor.

When I woke up, I was hungry, for blood.

I then realized, I had a pack of blood tablets.

I took one out and put it in my water, I watched it dissolve, then I hungrily drank it all.

I got up not knowing what to do, so I went out side to explore the forest.

Zero's POV

It's been 5 weeks since Avril left, and I don't know why but I missed her, and Yuuki.

A week after Avril left, Yuuki turned into a pureblood.

"Why does everyone I love turn into a vampire." I angrily thought while slamming my hands on my table.

My arm some how grew back, I had Yuuki cut it off for me to fight Rido, after my arm turned into a huge monsterish thing.

Every day it feels like I am getting closer to a level e, and there is nothing I can do about it.

After Yuuki and Kaname left, all the vampires stopped going here, because with no pureblood there is no order.

I starred up at the moon dorms knowing because of that, there is no more deciple committy.

Avril's POV

It has been 3 months since I was gone, and now it was spring.

I have decided, to go back to Cross Academy, but first, I need to go some where.

I packed my bag, and left the old cabin, determined to reach my detonation.


	15. Red spots  the end

**WOOHOO! LOngest and last chapter! but, really sad. =(**

I walked to the house my mom told me she lived in, I walked in making myself fell at home.

"HI MOM!" I screamed, she walked into the room, and gave me a hug, "hi." She replied.

"Hey mom, why is being the daughter of the first vampire ever so good?" I asked.

"Because, you can turn level e's into level c's, a normal vampire." She answered.

"Really?" I asked, "yup." She replied.

We talked for awhile, but then I went back to Cross academy.

I walked into the chairman's and greeted him, "Hello Chairman." I said nervously.

"Avril! You have been gone for 5 weeks!" he said, "I know, but I _really_ didn't want to go to the night class." I told him.

He sighed, "Ok, you can go to the day class, well because there is no longer the night class." He stated.

"What?" I asked, and he explained the whole fight with rido, yuki being a pureblood, and them leaving.

"Wow." I said, " how is Zero taking it." I asked.

"Well actually he is taking it better, then when you left." He said.

"Oh…" I said looking down, "Ha, umm I probably should talk to him about that." I said.

So I walked out and went to Zero's dorm, when I got there I knocked on the door, then I heard him say, "Come in."

I opened the door, and walked in, "Shut the door," he said still at his desk facing the window, so I shut the door.

"Hi" I said very nervous, then he stopped, looked up and saw it was me, he was shocked.

"Avril." He said confused, "Ya, I'm sorry I left." I said, then he fell to the floor, got a wild look in his eyes, and stood up, but now, he was a level E.

I knew he would attack all the students here, so I restrained him, and dragged him to the chairman's office.

When he saw Zero, he was in shock, then he lead me into a basement were we locked him up.

"How did this happen?" the chairman asked, " I don't know, I was talking to him, then he fell to the floor like this." I said sadly.

The chairman called my mom, hoping for a solution, I went on the phone, and my mom told me, "Avril, I know you know you can save him, but, it will kill you, because he needs all of your blood." She said.

"OK, Mom, I love you ok?" I told, "Ok, I'll miss you." She replied.

I hung up, "chairman" I said, " what?" he asked, "I can save him.

I walk towards Zero and tilted my head to the side, he quickly bite me and started drinking my blood, very quickly.

My vision start to blur, as I knew it was the end, I saw red spots every where, and I heard the chairman's distant voice telling me that that was enough, my breath slowed, as I explained, this is how to save him.

Then my vains were empty, and I collapsed on the floor…

**Zero's POV**

I blinked, and was a level C, I knew because I could feel it, I broke out of the chains, and collapsed on all fours next to Avril's body.

I was softly crying, knowing I did this, a couple hours later, her body was taken away.

_3 days later, at Avril's funeral_

We were at Avril's funeral, I was softly crying, as they lowered the coffin into the ground.

I saw Yuki here, vampire, she lucky this is Avril's funeral, or I would of killed her right there, I also saw Avril's mom she was crying and smiling, I saw the chairman trying to calm her.

After the funeral, I walk up to Avril's mom, "why where you smiling?"I said angry, "Because I was proud to know she died saving somebody." She said, and then vanished, stupid first vampire ever trick.

I was very depressed, Avril died… because of me, and me alone.

When we got back to the academy, I went to my room and cried.

**The End.**

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time, as you saw, this is a very sad chapter, and the last, in a week or too I will post a chapter saying if I'll write sequel or not, probably not, because well, there will be nothing to write about if I make Avril come back to life or not, so, I don't know. R&R**


	16. POSTED!

Ok, SO SORRY! For the long wait, but the squel is up, it is only a one shot sequel though. The title is, 'The Rose Grows Back'

- Vampire-chick-7 (I also Changed my pen name)


End file.
